Solving the Riddle
by harryptaxd204
Summary: dudly has a new girlfriend, or does he, a strange girl, old friends and some new, an amazing new adventure you won't want to miss, rated pg13 cuz who knows what my crazy mind will think up next, plz r&r it's better than it sounds
1. chapter 1:Vi

hey guy's this is my first fan fic so no flame plz :(.

disclamer:do i sound like JK Rolling, no I don't so if you're smart enough, tell me do i own hp?

Some were in New York a girl was gossiping with her best friend, tina, but that's not what this story is about so I'm gonna forget about her. Somewhere else in New York another girl was talking to her best friend,G(gothica). The girl's name was Violet, Violet Riddle. Violet had on a green shirt that said :

**I'm different. Get over it, dwell on it, scream and run away in terror for all I care, but don't whisper about me behind my back. you have something to say to me or something to say about me, say it in the open or more importantly, say it to me.**

She also had black pants. She seemed normal at first glance, maybe rebellious, some times angry, matchmaking, funny, depressed, mood swingy, type-a-girl or in other words a normal 15-year-old, but at second glance you start to notice things. Like for example, her abnormally long and strong looking fingers, (that could even be compared to spider legs) perfect for hurting even killing people. Her face now filled with a clear expression, seemed to cover her true thoughts. In fact, when you get a better look at Violet you get the feeling she's a smart, sensible, person who you do not want to get on the wrong side of.

They were talking about boys or something like that. Just then Jake, a person Vi (Violet's nickname) met when she first came, or actually came back to America (she was born there but hade to move to England when she was 4 and moved back when she was 9). "Vi, I got the cd you wanted for an earlier b-day present" Jake shouted. "Yea," Vi replied jokingly, ", an 8 month early b-day present." Jake just shook his head.

"I told you, I have this weird feelin' Vi, just be careful" Jake explained.

"It's not like you're just going to _die_, or anything." Violet argued.

Just as the two (who are close, but like brother and sister, ok, nothing more) were going to keep arguing, when "Mad-eye" Moody knocked on the door.

ok guys i no it's short but I'm tring, this is my first so i'll try to make the chapters longer all that other stuff plz click the review button,you know you want to,


	2. chapter 2:we're goin' to england

hello guys thank u to my first real reviwer u no who u are nd the answer to u'r ? is u'll c. kk

disclamer:i am **NOT** the owner of harry potter so nanananana u can't sue me!

"ummmmmmmmmmm , hi Moody, what's up?" Vi inquired.

"Well, you see the ootp wants a permanent guard for Harry, but it'll be more like a helping sorta thing" Moody told the girl. "What about my friends? When will he find out that I'm not who ever you want me to be? What will he do when he finds out I'm me? Put yourself in his shoes, what would you think if you found out that someone was related to Voldamort (an: guys I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong), huh, what would you think if you'd been though what he's been through?!?!" Vi asked the knarled man.

Moody answered, "Well, you can live in a house across the street (an: which so convenatly was sold by the house owners the month before) with your friends. I'm not sure yet. And he'll get over it, _if _ he even has any problems in the first place." Violet considered this and thought that it would be her only chance to help kill the man who put her though so much pain. You see Violet knew about the prophecy, so she also knew that she, herself, couldn't kill her uncle Tom, but she could as sure as hell help cause his demise (she is still talking about Voldie when she says " uncle Tom" or something like that for you ignorant freaks who haven't seen or read the stuff about the second year).

"Ok,… who wants to go to England with me?" Vi asked excitedly. Of coarse G raised her hand high in the air and said, "mememememe". Vi smiled, "Ok, then I guess that means your bro will want to come to, right?" Just then a boy of 14 came in. He looked a lot like G, infact. That's probably b/c he's her twin brother, Miles.

"Yes, Vi I would. How 'bout you Jake?" asked the interested teen. "Well, I was gonna stay here to keep the apartment and stuff, I mean someone has to do it and there are only 4 people living here and 3 of them are going to England so that leaves me here. Please , don't try to change my mind because I like you guys to much to let you miss out on this," Jake explained.

"Jake, you are the coolest and the smartest, I totally forgot about all that!" Vi exclaimed. "I know I'm the best, you don't need to remind me of that, Vi," Jake replied.

ok another chapter i try to make them long but i'm new at this so cut me sum slack, ok.


	3. chapter 3:in the plane

ok guys i'm sorry it took this long to get this short chapter to you and i'd like to thank all my reviwers shout outs and stuff like that will probly be in the next chapter. also i'm looking for a beta(more details on that later) ok now is the time for me to shut my trap and get on with the chapter.

"Ok, ok so remind me again why we're using an airoplan to get to England, Vi?" asked a confused G. "becauseeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm suppose to have a muggle boyfriend remember????? And it's airplane not air-o-plan. Ok???" Vi told her friend. Miles asked "When will you meet him? Who is he? Where are we going? How would he know if you used a plane or not?" He asked all of this very quickly as if worried....or maybe jealous? "I'll tell you on the plane" Vi replied. She something. After about a minute of searching it looked like she found what she was looking for.

"Hey," Vi called out to an odd looking old man, "come on, our flight leaves in like 3 minutes" Finally, after what seemed like an eternity,(which was only about 10 minutes) the 3 teens and Moody were on the jet blue flight (an: I know that there are jet blue flights into or out of the US but there are just soooooooooo cool).

"Ok now I'll answer your questions now," Violet began, "First, I'll meet him.., well I'm not exactly sure, but I'll figure some thing out. Then his name is Dudley Dursley. Next, we're going to live (or atleast for the rest of the summer)in a house across from them or in the area somewhere. We'll be in a town called Little Whinging. And we went on the plane so if he, on the off chance asks for proof, we have some." Violet told her friends, answering the unsolved questions from before. Miles still looked a little uneasy about the whole idea, but that may have just been the fact that he wasn't feeling good because he had motion sickness.

ok I know this is really short but i wrote this and then i had an idea i promise i'll try to make longer chapters next time. about the beta, it's first come first searve to get the job all you have to do is when you review give me your e-mail adressor some thing like that and tell me that you want to be a beta ,i will be talkin two betas the second beta i will not use unless the first beta is away or sick or can't do the checking for any reason (note beats will have to inform me that they can't beta so i can send it to the 2nd beta) this is so that my chapter will not be delayed any longer than they have to be. to know that u have been chosen as the beta or 2nd beta i will post in a later chapter.wow, i just said that like i hade more than a handful of people reading my fic but thank u to my reviewers and readers you're all the best! also tell all your readers about the best fic in the world ,oh wait that's not my fic so forget that, tell them about this fic which may not be the best but is still pretty good. do you see that cute little button over there it says "Go" on it plz click it because it loves to be clicked and you ,kind person, wouldn't want to make it sad , would you?:-(


End file.
